General Hux
General Armitage Hux, '''simply known as '''General Hux or Hux, is the main antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He serves as the main antagonist of the 7th installement - The Force Awakens, and he returns as one of the two main antagonists of it's direct sequel -'' The Last Jedi''. He will most likely return as one of the main antagonists in Episode IX. He is the co-founder and military leader (and later supreme leader, standing alongside Kylo Ren) of The First Order, and he is by the way, also the one behind the functions of Starkiller Base. He is a ruthless and tyrannical monarch who intends to destroy The Resistance and The Republic, so he can become the ruler of the galaxy. Orchestrating most of the series' events, and manipulating both Snoke and Ren, Hux serves as a direct threat towards The Resistance. History Background Under his command, Finn and many other children were taken from their houses and conditioned into becoming Stormtroopers. At some point, he became the commander of the Starkiller Base, a weapon built inside a planet that draws its energy from its sun. Star Wars: The Force Awakens The Search for BB-8 At first, Hux tried to kill Finn and Poe who were escaping in a TIE Fighter. When finding out their ship has crash-landed in Jakku, he sent spies to follow them. Kylo Ren told him to show the locations of Luke on the map. However, Hux disagreed, reminding him of his own rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called by Supreme Leader Snoke, to talk about his plans against the rise of The Resistance. Hux claimed full responsibility for the rise of the Jedi, just as an excuse to find a new plan. Informing Snoke about the weapon which is almost ready, able to allow him to finish his plans; to find R2 D2 and massacre The Republic. Snoke asked him to oversee preparations, and gave him a green light on his evil scheme. Hux stares at Kylo Ren who is in trouble, and leaves the hologram room, while Kylo Ren stays inside. The Rage of General Hux Hux then introduced his weapon to his Stormtroopers, while he had auditors who controlled his Stormtroopers and his mega-weapon. Hux stated it will be the end of a regime which acquiesces to disorder made by the "loathsome Resistance". After the speech, he ordered his auditors to fire the weapon on the Hosnian Prime star system. The weapon of Hux's has destroyed billions of people. Hux ordered Kylo Ren and some Stormtroopers to find the location of the Resistance Base. However, while Kylo Ren was trying to protect Rey infront of Snoke, the fearsome Hux interfered, stating that Kylo Ren had an excuse that all they needed, was the girl, and that as a result he may have lost the map already. He then suggested destroying their base before they reached Skywalker. Snoke agreed, but told Kylo Ren to bring Rey to him, so he could handle her. The Collapse of Starkiller Base After that, he prepared the machine on conditions of a 15 minute load and a supreme strike. However, using information from Finn, the Resistance planned to destroy Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator. In order to destroy it, they had to use their star-fighters. Hux tried to stop them, however, it was too late when the thermal oscillator blew up. As Starkiller Base collapsed, Hux prepared for retreat, and he had to inform Snoke about his failure. Snoke was fed up, ordering him to bring Kylo Ren back in order to complete his training. Star Wars: The Last Jedi Revenge on The Resistance As the new ruler of the galaxy, General Hux later commanded an attack on The Resistance Base. He ordered a massive fleet, including one of his dreadnoughts, to attack and destroy The Resistance Base. However, one bomber (which is piloted by Rose's sister) whom sacrifices herself and manages to dispatch all the bombs on the dreadnought. Hux gets frustrated about his own failure, and is called in by Snoke, who speaks to him on a hologram. Hux manipulates Snoke into agreeing to another scheme, in which Hux will surround The Resistance's starships and destroy them during their escape. Hux used a new tracking device to find them, and eventually, he managed to surround them. As Hux starts attacking The Resistance's militants, he sends Kylo Ren on a TIE fighter to kill Leia. Realizing that Ren won't kill her, Hux immediately fires his cannons at her instead, injuring General Leia. Later, DJ sneaks Finn, Rose and BB8 into Snoke's mothership, under General Hux's orders. DJ hands them over to Phasma who takes them to Hux, who strikes Finn hard on the cheek, and orders Finn and Rose to be executed. Hux then surrounds The Resistance's starships. Hux purposely leaves his enemy a way out to D'Qar, so he could wipe them out as they attempt to escape. Under Amilyn Holdo's commands, The Resistance fighters make their way to escape the First Order and fly to D'Qar. Hux however orders his men to fire on The Resistance's ships, and manages to get thousands of the Resistance militants killed. Rebuilding The First Order Kylo Ren later kills Snoke, and offers Rey to form an alliance with him and help to destroy the universe. Rey however resists Kylo Ren. Hux enters Snoke's throne room as he is afraid of loosing influence on Ren. Hux tries to move his blaster from his pocket, as he is about to shoot Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren tells Hux that he is about to finish what Snoke has started, much to Hux's disagreement. However, Kylo Ren then force-chokes Hux. Kylo Ren could have killed Hux, but Hux cleverly offered Kylo Ren to share command and rebuild The First Order, causing the two to take Snoke's position. With DJ giving information about The Resistance, Hux gets ready and launches a massive attack on The Resistance, and alongside Kylo Ren, he gives the orders during the battle. Hux intends to use The Starkiller Base's cannon in order to break into a locked room where The Resistance's crew are hiding. Eventually, Hux and Ren manage to break in, but as Skywalker appears, Kylo Ren orders the troops to stop marching towards the cave. Under Ren's command, the troops start shooting at Luke Skywalker. General Hux orders the troops to stop wasting their munitions on Skywalker. However, Kylo Ren disagrees and force-chokes Hux again, leaving him unconscious. While Supreme Leader Hux is unconcious, Kylo Ren intends to fight Luke Skywalker alone. Kylo Ren manages to kill Luke, but is told that The Jedi will defeat him. Luke Skywalker delayed both Hux and Kylo Ren in order for The Resistance to escape with Rey's help. Hux is forced to cooperate with Ren until the matters are solved. Personality General Hux is an evil tyrant who rules with an iron fist. He will attempt to kill anyone to get what he wants: power and control. He seems to be bitter to his minions, as he screams at the stormtroopers and takes control of every action of theirs by force. Egoistic as he is, his methods to rule the universe and destroy any goodness are his main priorities, and he has no remorse at all. He is extremely manipulative and clever when it comes to Snoke, and he uses his "green lights" to do what he wants. He is willing to kill billions of living beings in order to achieve his goals. Inspiration General Hux is very much inspired by Adolf Hitler, the ultimate leader of The Nazis. Many people criticize his evil character, as they say he is much of a real life dictator, and ultimately a Nazi. Even Domhnall Gleeson always mentions how evil Hux is, stating that he is a tyrannical brute. Relationships Allies ''Supreme Leader Snoke'' Hux works as Snoke's second in command and is therefore another leader of The First Order. Under Snoke, Hux commands the faction's military, however, he takes full control (with Snoke's permission) of The Starkiller Base. Hux is very loyal to Snoke, but due to his ambitious nature, he manipulates Snoke's green lights for achieving his own goals. He later even usurps Snoke and betrays him, in order to become the next supreme leader. Kylo Ren Hux and Kylo Ren are the two closest members of The First Order to Snoke, and it is seen that Hux is very abusive towards Kylo Ren, as he is quick to return to Snoke and claim that Ren is a traitor for letting Rey steal their map. Kylo Ren is also very agressive towards Hux, as they both argue about the map, and Kylo Ren threatens to report Hux's act of treason to Snoke. Despite their rivalry, Hux and Kylo Ren work together for the good of The First Order, as Kylo Ren even helps Hux with his plans, as he wants to please Snoke. However, that changes when Kylo Ren kills Snoke, and then tries to murder Hux so he can destroy the universe. Hux manipulates Ren by telling him "long live the supreme leader" and offers him leadership on The First Order which technically belongs to him. In that moment, Hux reveals his cold attitude towards Snoke. Hux and Kylo Ren are still in competition for power. Enemies Rey Hux has strong hatred towards any enemy of The First Order, and wants to kill Rey, as he convinces Snoke to do so. Finn Hux does not stand traitors, and after Finn betrayed The First Order, Hux immediately intended to hunt him down with a strong type of canon. Finn however managed to escape. Finn later helped in destroying Hux's creation, The Starkiller Base. The New Republic Hux has no mercy to The New Republic, as all his plans are to rise to power and destroy the senate of The New Republic, so he can become the powerful ruler of the galaxy. When Hux destroys them, he looks with a smile at his weapon and is proud of his own successful actions. Poe Dameron Poe is his closes enemy, as he is a high-ranked Resistance pilot, and Hux managed through Kylo Ren to capture him and get him tortured. Hux and Poe later battled for The Starkiller Base, as Poe was responsible for destroying his own creation and foiling his own plans. Gallery Huxux.jpg Hux1234.jpg general hux.jpg huxcommander.png|Hux in his command room huxgidf.jpg Huxstaresren.jpeg General_hux334.png General hux - SW Card Trader.png Hulx.jpg|Hux speaking Hux-bio-gallery-2 cbacf8c0.jpeg General-Hux-688715.jpg Huxdrart.jpg Huxo.jpg Snokehuxd.jpg|Hux receiving Snoke's call Huxdtrr.gif|An enraged Hux hits Finn on the cheek Videos Category:Main Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Completely mad Category:Live-Action Category:Leaders Category:Masters of Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Satan like villians Category:Sadists Category:Star Wars Villains Category:True Villains Category:Murderers Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Saboteurs Category:Bosses Category:Mass murderer Category:Killers Category:Men Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Big bads Category:Ruthless villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:True main villain Category:Fearmongers Category:Sarcastic villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Dictator Category:Masterminds Category:Egotists Category:Master manipulators Category:Insane characters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Xenophobes Category:Pure Evil villains Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopaths Category:Partners in crime Category:Brutes Category:Cold hearted villains Category:Criminals Category:Bullies Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Rivals Category:Usurper Category:Barbarian Category:Supremacists Category:Sequel Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitors Category:Scary villains Category:Proud Villains Category:Captains Category:World Rulers